


Behind the smile

by 59gh29ls



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/59gh29ls/pseuds/59gh29ls
Summary: Looking beneath the masks and showing the true face





	Behind the smile

"If you want to know what it’s like to survive hell and still come out shining brighter than the sun, just look into the eyes of a woman who has survived intense damage and refused to allow it to destroy her softness"- Nikita Gill

 

My whole life I wanted to know who my parents were and why they gave me up. My search has taken over my whole life, it stopped me from really living. Then I met the team and they gave me something to live for, the family I never had. 

"Don’t let your struggle become identity"- unknown 

When I was little I always dreamed that my parents would come for me, but they never did. I grew up in a world of hate. The slightest thing you did wrong and the punishments would be severe, the foster families would see the scars and think it was okay, that we deserved it and why wouldn’t we, we were orphans. Unloved. Unwanted. It got to the point where you felt you deserved it, that you could never be normal. I used to be ashamed of my scars but A.C taught me different, they were a badge of honor. I walked through hell and I’m still standing. He told me that sometimes the real heroes aren’t always shown on TV or social media, their the ones who go through so much pain but don’t let it define who they are. He called me a hero for surviving all the abuse that no one should live through and the ridicule for something I might have become, I told him he was wrong, that I was no hero, he just said that that's what heroes usually say. 

"Hard times don’t create heroes. It is during the hard times when the ‘hero’ within us is revealed"- Bob Riley

 

It was not long after that I decided that S.H.I.E.L.D wasn’t so bad, after all, they protect those who can’t protect themselves. I spent so long searching for the family that gave me up that I missed out on the fact that I had made one for myself. They saw something in me that I hadn’t, potential. Sometimes it’s nice to know where you came from but it’s not as important as where you have been. I think it’s time to stop looking back when I could be looking forward. I realised that I can’t change the past but I can shape the future. With my family at my side, I feel that maybe, maybe tomorrow won’t be so bad.

"The people experiencing the most pain, tend to be the one who are always trying to make others SMILE"- Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope it was okay, if you have any comments I'll be happy to hear them.


End file.
